


Internet es para porno

by Hessefan



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time Blow Jobs, Friendship, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Rimming
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-11
Updated: 2010-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ya llevaba así una semana, en la misma rutina, pero la invasión fue paulatina. Pez que lucha contra la corriente, muere electrocutado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Internet es para porno

**Author's Note:**

> Disc.: Bleach no me pertenece, de ser así pasaría lo que pasa en éste fic :P. Todo de Kubo Noriaki.

~ .Pez que lucha contra la corriente, muere electrocutado. ~

Ya llevaba así una semana, en la misma rutina, pero la invasión fue paulatina. Ichigo trataba de recordar el punto de quiebre, el momento exacto en el que le cedió terreno y tanta hospitalidad, sin embargo no lograba hallarlo en su memoria.

Subió las escaleras rumbo al cuarto, abrió la puerta y se encontró con la misma escena que venía presenciando desde que Ikkaku había sido enviado al mundo humano para mantener a raya la plaga de _Adjuchas_ que ya habían sacado ciudadanía, sobre todo, en Karakura.

Claro, en teoría ese era el trabajo del shinigami visitante, pero lo que menos hacía era justamente trabajar, y después tenía el tupé de decir que Yumichika era la personificación de la pereza.

Vio la calva cabeza brillando por lo único encendido en el cuarto: La computadora. Afuera era de noche, y seguro que Madarame ni estaba enterado del detalle, tan ensimismado en las imágenes que brindabala PC. Era maravilloso ese mundo nuevo ante sus ojos, aunque en realidad a él le maravillaba todo en el _sekai_.

Cabía resaltar que el nuevo descubrimiento -la tecnología- era lo que más le podía, en especial teniendo en cuenta que a un sólo clic se podía estar en cualquier lado y saber cualquier cosa que uno quisiera.

—Ey, Ikkaku —pronunció con desidia, dejando el bolso de la escuela sobre la cama. El otro ni volteó cuando la luz artificial fue encendida—. ¿Qué pasó con Keigo? —intentó ser sutil (echarlo con educación, dicho en otras palabras).

—¿Qué? ¿Tenía que pasar algo con él?

—No, digo… siempre que vienes te quedas allí y… —Dejó la frase flotando en el aire.

—Ah —musitó con flojedad—; pues, la hermana… —balbuceó completamente ido.

Ichigo frunció más la frente, odiaba que la gente se quedara embobada frente a esos aparatos, maldito el día que aceptó como premio de parte de su padre -por concluir el año escolar- una computadora con conexión banda ancha. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que poco tiempo después sería acaparada por un territorial Ikkaku la hubiese regalado al primero que la quisiera.

—¿Qué pasa con la hermana? —Le dio pie; era eso o escupirle la cabeza a lo Yachiru.

—Esa mujer está loca. —Por fin dejó de lado la dichosa pantalla para mirarlo—. ¿Qué te pasa Ichigo? —Ahora era él el que fruncía el ceño.

—Nada, que esto es insostenible, no dejan de aparecer hollows…

—¿Y?

—¡¿Y que tú en teoría estás aquí para algo, maldición, no para…?! —Observó el reflector para darle nombre a lo que el muchacho estaba haciendo en Internet, pero se quedó a medio decir.

La pantalla ofrecía la imagen de una chica no santa -muy bonita por cierto, pero no era el punto- observando hacia el espectador con algo introducido en la boca que con claridad Kurosaki supo identificar (porque tenía algo similar entre las piernas, pero sin dudas mucho más “ _pequeño_ ” que esa monstruosidad).

Pornografía. No dejaban de correr imágenes de chicas y chicos haciendo actividades que el shinigami sustituto había querido hacer asiduamente desde que Inoue se le declaró.

—¡Ey! ¡Ten cuidado! ¡Puede ingresar un virus! —Se estiró para llegar hasta el _ratón_ y cerrar de inmediato la pestaña, pero un golpe seco y doloroso en el revés de la mano no le permitió lograr su cometido.

—¡Deja eso! —Lo miró con dureza.

—¡No puedes navegar en Internet de forma tan irresponsable! —Suspirando cedió a la mirada asesina que el otro le estaba dedicando, comprendió así que quitarle el porno podía ser contraproducente -como a un adicto su droga- así que sin opciones y refunfuñando abrió su pestaña de “ _favoritos_ ”, luego una carpeta que decía “ _Escuela_ ”, más tarde otra que tenía una “ _z_ ”, otra… y susurró—: Sólo navega en esas. Son seguras.

Ikkaku sonrió ladino.

—Eso es un amigo, Ichigo. Más tarde en recompensa entrenaremos —dijo como si agarrarse a piñas hasta al borde de la muerte fuera alguna especie de homenaje supremo.

—No, te lo re agradezco —negó irónico y rotundo—, pero tengo mucha tarea.

—Y yo mucho porno por ver —susurró tan bajo y nuevamente perdido enla PC que Kurosaki a duras penas lo escuchó.

—¡Tú tienes que cazar Hollows!

—¡No me vengas a decir a mí lo que tengo que hacer! —Colocó la mano en la empuñadura de su bo que descansaba junto al CPU.

Chistando, Ichigo se alejó de él tomando sus cuadernos, no porque le tuviera miedo, pero con Ikkaku era más sano huirle que darle pie y excusa para pelear. Éste era rápido para aprovechar oportunidades.

Así Ikkaku se perdió, lo que quedaba de la tarde -parando sólo para cenar-, sumergido en páginas impuras, descubriendo con placer que había otras cosas además de las batallas tan interesantes como estas e incluso más.

¡Mentira! La adrenalina que corría en su cuerpo durante un riguroso enfrentamiento no se comparaba en nada con la calentura que tenía en ese momento. Aunque las emociones eran _casi_ similares.

 

**(***)**

 

Estuvo alrededor de una hora haciendo ejercicios en el cuadernillo, pero desistió de seguir adelante cuando uno en especial le estaba sacando de quicio; el lunes, en clase, le pediría a Ishida que le pasara el resultado o se lo explicara. Se despidió de su familia dándoles las buenas noches y subió a su cuarto imaginando que su nuevo inquilino seguía pegado a la pantalla, lo que no imaginó era la situación con la que se encontraría.

Para colmo, pese a haberlo descubierto -literalmente- con las manos en la masa, Ikkaku no mostró reparo. El brazo se movía rítmicamente indicando peculiar actividad que Ichigo conocía a la perfección. El muy cerdo se estaba masturbando, sentado en la silla, mirando pornografía en Internet.

De pura bronca y porque no reaccionaba, le arrojó los cuadernos a la cabeza que rebotaron cayendo con estrépito al suelo.

Podía ser él como cualquiera de sus hermanas; trabó la puerta, mataría a Madarame si Yuzu o Karin lo veían haciendo eso. Por fortuna Kon se había fugado ante los aires violentos del tercer puesto, porque no desaprovecharía la oportunidad para hacer alguna acotación desubicada que lo dejara mal parado.

—¡¿Qué mierda, Ichigo?! —exclamó molesto, dando la vuelta y frotándose la cabeza.

—¡Inmundo! —Plegó tanto el ceño que los ojos se le cerraron—. Si mis hermanas te llegan a ver haciendo eso, ¡te la corto!

—¡Pendejo mamón! —chistó.

Kurosaki se quitó la ropa a espaldas del shinigami para colocarse el pijama, en pocos segundos estaba acostado en su cama y tapado hasta la nariz; ignoró a Ikkaku, de seguro éste se pasaría un par de horas más conectado a Internet. Le costaba dormirse con luz artificial y el constante “ _clic_ ”, dio un par de vueltas enfurruñado, hasta que se sentó en la cama y espetó:

—¡Ya! ¡¿Cuándo vas a dormir?!

—No molestes.

—¡Ey! —Iba a reclamarle que era un invitado, que esa era su casa, su habitación y su PC.

—No molestes —reiteró interrumpiendo la queja que venía en camino—; mañana es domingo, no tienes que levantarte temprano.

—¡No me importa!

—Además, eres joven —lo miró con cara de pocos amigos—; un chico de tu edad en el mundo humano, según tengo entendido, suele salir… con sus amigos y esas cosas.

Kurosaki se aplacó, algo de verdad había en esas palabras. Tomó aire y comentó con desinterés.

—Orihime quedó en salir con sus amigas. —Eso incluía a Tatsuki.

—¿Y? ¿Tú no tienes amigos, idiota?

—¡Pero Ishida y Chaddo quedaron en ir al cine! —La mirada de Madarame le arrastró a explicarse, no tomaba en cuenta que no era adivino—. Ellos dos… bueno… son… pareja —musitó con una pizca de cortedad—; y no me gusta la idea de estar metido entre ellos, quizás quieren estar solos. Keigo debe estudiar porque se ha llevado media escuela y Mizuiro siempre tiene citas.

Lo miró con una expresión que rezaba “¿ _Conforme_?”. No era un aburrido, solía salir como cualquier chico de diecisiete años, sólo que esa noche nadie estaba disponible y no le apetecía salir solo. Madarame plantó una sonrisa extraña a la que el humano no supo qué connotación darle.

—Bueno, entonces sal de la cama. Ven, mira.

El sustituto dudó un instante, pero aburrido e insomne accedió sentándose en la cama y estirándose un poco para alcanzar la pantalla, y lo que vio lo dejó más helado que antes, que cuando lo pescó viendo porno de tintes “ _normales_ ”.

Del sexo común y corriente pasó al bondage, sadomasoquismo y ahora ¿hombres? La escena era otra vez chocante: Un chico joven era vilmente sodomizado por otro, la pierna estaba sobre el hombro de su amante y claramente se veía como el pene ingresaba, feroz, en su interior. Ikkaku subió apenas el volumen de los parlantes y los sonidos típicos del acto sexual inundaron el cuarto.

—¡Te dije que navegaras en las páginas que te dejé! —Para mal en peor no sólo se había pasado su petición por donde no le brillaba el sol sino que además ¡había descargado un video!

Un video gay… y ahora el chico cambiaba de posición apoyando las palmas de las manos en la cama y ofreciendo su trasero. La cámara enfocaba allí, justo donde el miembro del otro se perdía en el interior del sodomita. Tragó saliva, el coro de gemidos masculinos y palabras soeces dichas en un idioma que reconocía y entendía le ponía nervioso, pero contradictoriamente no podía dejar de mirar.

Él se consideraba un heterosexual con curiosidad, y alegó que la razón por la cual su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar se debía pura y exclusivamente a que Inoue, desde que habían comenzado a salir, se había entregado una sola vez, y de eso hacía ya meses.

¡MESES!

Situaciones no hubo ni tampoco Kurosaki era de andar presionando. Así que el pene se le irguió como el asta de un barco pirata. Tragó grueso otra vez, inclinándose hacia adelante para que Madarame no notara su precaria situación, pero por lo visto ya era demasiado tarde.

—Te hará mal si te reprimes.

Kurosaki lo miró un instante tratando de disimular, como si no entendiera a qué se refería, pero la sonrisa maliciosa del shinigami le dio por sentado que era caso perdido negar lo evidente.

—Es que… hace tiempo que no estoy con Orihime —se excusó.

—Vamos, sácala —instó—, a mí también me ha dejado picado. —No olvidaba que había sido dolorosamente interrumpido en plena faena.

Madarame, sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, se bajó el cierre del pantalón una vez más para liberar el miembro. Ichigo lo miró con curiosidad, no con interés. Era ligeramente más larga que la de él, aunque sin duda un poco más delgada. Era un tamaño medio, no muy grande ni entraba en la categorización de “chica”.

El glande era redondeado y prominente, y por la rendija asomaba los primeros líquidos pre-seminales. No supo por qué, pero esa curiosidad aumentó a escalas inimaginables, tanto que se encontró preguntándose qué sabor tendría o qué se sentiría tenerla en la boca. Si las chicas lo hacían (y algunos chicos -como Uryuu; no dudaba de ello-) no debía ser tan malo, ¿cierto?

Levantó la vista encontrándose con la mirada de Madarame quien, sorpresivamente, no estaba prestando atención a la brutal embestida de los amantes en pantalla. Un ligero brillo, quizás a causa de la misma luz que ofrecía la PC, se advirtió en esos ojos. Kurosaki se sonrojó levemente, Ikkaku le había pescado mirándole descaradamente la entrepierna.

—¡Vamos, Ichigo! ¡Que no te de reparo, hombre, no seas idiota! —exclamó jocoso acariciándose el pene de arriba hacia abajo—. Es normal…

Y siguió hablando, diciendo que entre amigos era muy común, que hacía bien, que era malo aguantarse y que se debía descargar “la pistola” cuando esta lo requería. Y para convencerlo del todo le prometió que, si tanto le avergonzaba, no se lo contaría a nadie.

Ichigo no respondió ninguna de sus palabras, fue convencido en silencio. Mandó todo al Averno y metió la mano dentro del pantalón del piyama para retirar el miembro del encierro y empezar a masturbarse frenéticamente. Eso o moría.

Cerró los ojos sintiendo cómo los gemidos forzados de la película anegaban sus oídos, entender las palabras que se dedicaban los actores ayudaban a elevar los niveles de su ardor.

En la mejor parte, cuando sentía que el pene estaba tieso a más no poder, sintió la mano del shinigami aferrándolo sin sutilezas y dio un respingo por reflejo.

—También es normal que se la hagan entre amigos —advirtió Madarame sin dejar de sonreír de esa particular manera. Tomó la mano del chico y la guió hasta su entrepierna—. Es mejor así, que te la haga otro.

La mano de Ikkaku estaba haciendo maravillas, lo masturbaba con suma maestría y aunque le daba un poco de impresión meneársela, accedió, en verdad la curiosidad lo estaba consumiendo. Sintió el miembro palpitándole en la mano, cálido y suave, como supuso estaba experimentando el mismo Ikkaku con el que tenía entre los dedos.

Gimió con estrépito, apretando más y más, hasta que el semen de Madarame brotó ensuciándole incluso el brazo. Miró el líquido blancuzco escurriéndose y no supo por qué, pero se desconcentró y no logró eyacular. Quizás estaba demasiado nervioso, esa era una situación que no se vivía a diario y aunque admitía que se sentía bien no lograba adaptarse a los cambios bruscos a los que le sometía el shinigami.

—Sigo duro, joder —se quejó el inquilino maquinando de qué manera podría lograr más de un huidizo, pero excitado Ichigo—, si te la mamo, ¿me la mamas?

Kurosaki no respondió, eso sí que era osado. Ya le parecía demasiado, pero maldición, Ikkaku no daba tregua; ¿para qué preguntaba si luego hacía lo que se le antojaba? Se puso de pie acorralándolo contra la cama, así el sustituto no tuvo donde huir cuando la espalda dio contra la pared.

Lo tomó de la anaranjada cabellera y acercó el pene hasta la boca cerrada, jalando el pelo del chico, presionándolo para abrirla. Ichigo de nuevo se encontró cediendo, pero en esta ocasión con un poco de asco. Percibió el aroma de hombre y aunque le desagradó en un inicio (ya que el sabor tampoco ayudaba), encontró la situación muy erótica, y su propio miembro, que no se había descargado aún, se encontraba de nuevo a tono con los testículos duros como piedra.

Madarame ahogó un escandaloso jadeo al sentir los labios del chico. No era bueno en la tarea, pero le estaba poniendo ganas y a decir verdad, en ese instante con semejante ardor, cualquier cosa le venía bien al tercer puesto.

Madarame se compadeció de él y llevó una mano hasta la entrepierna, colándola como pudo hasta dar con el falo y masturbarlo, le acarició rumbo al sur, hasta intentar llegar al perineo, pero la posición -de pie y el otro sentado- no facilitaba la tarea.

Le obligó a recostarse de perfil y dándole otra vez el pene para que lo succionara se encargó de hacer lo mismo con el de Ichigo. Ahí sí, todo cambió y la labor de Kurosaki mejoró notablemente; es que sentir la boca de su amante apresándolo de esa manera, tan dedicada, lo había enloquecido.

Ahora comenzaba a gustarle eso de sentir como un miembro se agrandaba en sus fauces, el olor a hombre, el sabor del pre-seminal.

Ikkaku, otra vez, mandó todo por la borda. Era morir o matar. Él no se andaba con vueltas y odiaba perder, así que arriesgó jugando todas las fichas, y no aceptaría un “no” como respuesta. Fue sutil, para no asustarlo, primero se quitó el pantalón y con una celeridad asombrosa desnudó al chico.

Ichigo echó una mirada a la puerta recordando -para su alivio. que la había trabado. No quería imaginar qué pasaría si su padre lo encontraba en esa situación.

—Espera, Ikka- —Pero no pudo completar la frase, el mentado le cerró la boca con un beso que le nubló los sentidos.

De nuevo intentó rechazarlo, pero estaba tan excitado que no lograba juntar coraje y Madarame acababa venciendo. Permitió la invasión sintiendo como la lengua de shinigami danzaba dentro de la boca, parecía querer comérselo. Nunca antes había besado o lo habían besado así… bueno, con la única persona con la que lo había hecho precisamente fue con Inoue.

Ikkaku se quitó la camiseta y se sentó en la cama tomando al humano por las caderas. Kurosaki gateó sin entender las intenciones del otro, pero enseguida comprendió cuando éste metió el rostro entre las nalgas, y la lengua -que había estado minutos antes lamiendo su sexo y más tarde su boca- llegó hasta el orificio.

Creyó que se correría ahí mismo, pero un dedo irrumpiendo en su intimidad le privó de tal placer. No entendía cómo le estaba permitiendo llegar tan lejos, ¡pero demonios! Se sentía tan bien que no le daban ganas de frenarlo.

Sí, dolía, pero a la vez era raro... era excitante.

La lengua del shinigami estaba haciendo una labor estupenda; cuando el sustituto creía estar a punto de eyacular el dedo moviéndose inquieto lo volvía a la realidad, y ya iban dos los que se abrían paso.

—Siéntate —ordenó Madarame mordiéndole de inmediato el labio inferior y jalándolo hacia abajo en clara dirección al pene. Kurosaki sintió una electricidad muy deliciosa recorrerle la espina dorsal, que desembocó en su propio miembro cuando el de Ikkaku le rozó las nalgas. Se las abrió sin contemplaciones, tratando en todo momento de atinarle al orificio. Sintió un pellizco en la tetilla, luego otro, una mordida en el hombro y la constante presión hacia abajo. ¡Dios! Todo eso le estaba haciendo perder la cabeza, no obstante todavía tenía miedo— ¡Vamos, Ichigo, siéntate! —insistió por última vez, pero no iba a ser más condescendiente. Sin miramientos le obligó a tomar posición, Kurosaki experimentó el desgarro, el miembro abriéndose paso y ocupando ese espacio. Quiso gritar, llorar, insultar, pero lo único que le nació fue petrificarse—. Relájate —aconsejó el tercer puesto—, o te dolerá más. No cierres, al contrario, relájate y ábrete las nalgas, has fuerza, verás como entra solo.

Eso hizo el chico, pero dolía como la gran siete.

—No —murmuró con una expresión de dolor en el rostro que le arrancó un sádico gemido a Madarame—; no, Ikkaku, de verdad, me duele mucho —jadeó, aferrándose a los hombros de Ikkaku—, me parece que vamos a tener que dejarlo.

—¡Ni hablar! —Lo tomó por la cintura y lo atrajo por última vez con fuerza—. ¿Ves? Ya entró toda.

Ichigo se quedó quieto en la posición, llevó una mano hacia atrás palpando y era cierto, podía tocar los vellos que recubrían los testículos del shinigami. Luego de unos segundos, entendiendo el lenguaje de las manos de Ikkaku que se habían adueñado de sus caderas, comenzó a mecerse, despacio, porque si bien el dolor había cedido era extraño sentir algo allí donde antes no había nada.

—Así, Ichigo… Así, eso es… ¿Ves? Ya la tienes toda adentro —expresó con lascivia, detalle que al sustituto, desde ya, no le pasaba desapercibido—. ¿Te gusta?

Ichigo no quiso responder verbalmente, pero asintió, porque era verdad: una vez que el dolor disminuyó, entre tanto ir y venir, experimentando como entraba y salía ese pene en su interior, le fue tomando un gustito muy particular. Y los lentos “ir y venir” se convirtieron en frenéticos.

Era Madarame quien lo penetraba, como podía, desde abajo. Pasado un par de minutos liberó el semen en el interior del chico ahogando los gemidos para no alertar a la familia, tomó el pene endurecido y lo masturbó para ayudarlo a llegar. Kurosaki no fue tan cuidadoso, él sí lanzó un sonido gutural de inconmensurable gozo, y sintiendo el líquido caliente desparramándose por las nalgas eyaculó copiosamente sobre el vientre de su fortuito amante.

Un momento de relajación. Les faltaba el aire y reprimir los gemidos les había robado el poco que tenían. Seguía doliendo, por supuesto, incluso cuando Madarame salió del lugar Ichigo sintió el desgarro, pero… ¡Había sido el mejor orgasmo de su vida! No recordaba, ni a solas ni la única vez que lo hizo con Inoue, una eyaculación tan poderosa; se sentía seco, devastado y lo mejor: somnoliento.

Se limpió el trasero con un pañuelo de papel, pero la necesidad de liberar el semen del shinigami atrapado en el ano le llevó a ir corriendo -prácticamente- al baño. Se vistió como pudo y dejó a Madarame solo, con la pornografía.

Decidió darse una ducha, se sentía sucio (no por nada, desde ya) y en soledad meditó al respecto de lo ocurrido. Arqueó las cejas y una leve sonrisa adornó su rostro, acababa de descubrir, -como Ikkaku mismo lo bautizaría más adelante- que era más “puto que las gallinas”; bueno, al menos ahora conocía otras variantes del sexo que no pensaba desaprovechar, no es que hacerlo con chicas dejara de gustarle.

La pasaría a lo grande con Madarame en el mundo humano y lo bueno es que éste, con el tiempo, dejaría de prestarle tanta atención a la computadora para centrarse más en hacer que en mirar.

Volvió al cuarto ya bañado y dispuesto a dormir, pero lo nuevo que halló en la pantalla lo dejó a cuadros.

Sexo común, bondage, sadomasoquismo, hombres... ¿Qué seguía? Ahora, zoofilia. Ichigo colapsó de la impresión.

Es que Ikkaku era un shinigami muy curioso y todo en el mundo humano lo maravillaba.

 

 

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Plagiándole el título a **Gadya** (fanficker y fanartista de **Saint Seiya** principalmente), tiene un fic de S.S titulado así y desde entonces (eso que lo leí hace años) nunca pude quitármelo de la cabeza xD Ahora, con esta idea, lo recordé y me dije “ _queda perfecto_ ”. Bueno, ya saben que soy mala para poner títulos así que mejor plagiar ajenos :P
> 
> Por cierto, los japoneses van a clase los sábados (casi siempre a práctica o talleres, medio tiempo).


End file.
